Never judge an Eggman by his Cover
by Master Gamer
Summary: After previously being beaten by Sonic countless times, Eggman resorts to a different weapon: Himself, much to the prejudiced laughter of Sonic. However, for Eggman, the odds might not be as lopsided as they seem.


Never judge an Eggman by his cover  
by Courtney "Master Gamer" Johnson  
Summary: After previously being beaten by Sonic countless times, Eggman resorts to a different weapon: Himself, much to the prejudiced laughter of Sonic. However, for Eggman, the odds might not be as lopsided as they seem.  
Purpose: I can relate to Eggman. Seriously, I'm like the female version of eggman, not EXACTLY the size, but I'm no britney Spears. I mainly use my brains, but unlike Eggman, they usually get me somewhere. This is the result of a little conversation I had with one of my friends about how fat people are sometimes overlooked for their looks.   
  
Notes: Keep in mind that this story is much different in style than any of my other stories that focus on action. This one focuses more on a hidden meaning. But enough of that, here's the story (sorry if it's a little OC and rusty, I ain't been writing for a long time)   
*Egg-Yan-Fu is (Hopefully obvious) Martial art style created by ME  
  
---  
  
Everybody knows Sonic the Hedgehog as being arrogant, but some don't know he was also prejudiced... Until a recent event involving the Eggman using his head in a different way.  
---   
  
It's a bright, sunny morning, but it's not like Eggman would see it in his smogged out city of Robotropolis. He was busy building his next machine to try another attempt.  
  
"How many times have I been going 'back to the ol' drawing board?' It's sick. Every single time he beats me!!! This is just dumb! I have to be at least one-hundred times smarter than him, what gives? I use lasers, rockets, time bombs, space capsules and he still beats me!" Eggman thought aloud, and suddenly his assistant Snively, walked in.  
  
"Sir, could it be that you're goal is to kill Sonic? He's seen the song-and-dance routine. He just shrugs it off and destroys whatever it is. Besides, you're neglecting you're neglecting your other skills."  
  
"Perhaps, Snively, you actually have something remotely intelligent to say for once. My skills in Egg-yan-fu* are good, if not great. I'll be off, now, on the ultimate quest to restore my reputation!"  
  
---  
However, at the battlescene, it was a different story.  
---  
  
Peeking around the corner, a blue streak streaked past.   
  
"Now, for the attention-getter," Eggman thought as he fired a rocket.  
  
A loud screech was heard as Sonic raced to the source. He was surprised, as in jaw-down-to-the-floor surprised when he seen Eggman standing in a black Martial Arts suit with a Red belt tied around his waist. It was funny, because the suit made Eggman look almost... threatening.  
  
"What are you trying to pull in THAT thing fat man. Lemme guess, rocket launchers? Laser Gun? Tranqualizer darts?" Sonic joked.  
  
"Nothing but the most lethal of lethal weapons-- A Red belt and deadly hands and feet trained in Egg-yan-fu," Was his confident reply.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're kidding, where the heck did that come from! This is just too hilarious!" By this time, Sonic was lying on the ground kicking his feet in the air laughing until breathing became difficult. "Eggman, this is suicide to you! You're too... FAT!!! FAT! FAT! FAT! You're supposed to be lying on a couch wathcing tv and eating potato chips! I'm too fast for you. I'm too strong for you! 300 pounds of FLAB gonna beat me? That is the craziest thing I ever heard! But, if you want to be defeated by my hands, I'm up for that too."  
  
As the two combatants stepped up, Eggman questioned his sanity. Maybe it was a dumb idea. Sonic could pull off a spin dash and it'd be over before it started and all his work would have been for nothing.  
  
"What's wrong eggy? Wetting your pants?" Sonic teased.  
  
Without answering, Eggman threw up an open left hand diagonally across his face and placed his right fist at his side. Sonic meanwhile, got his knees rocking and put both fists up. Eggmans look was a mixed one, half-confident and half-not. Sonic's was purely over-confident.  
  
Without warning, it was on, Sonic ran at Eggman, at death defying speed. However, something was... strange. He hadn't felt the contact. He was absolutely positive that he had run through Eggman... until he recieved a tap on the back. Sonic turned around, and before he could react, received a good, hard front kick to the stomach backed by Eggman's three-hundred plus pounds. A homemade torturing machine. Sonic sat up clutching his stomach... which was when the blue hedgehog was on the receiving end of another brutal kick. This time, Sonic was lying on the ground while clutching his stomach. Again and again the attacks came. This was surely not anticipated. How could something like this happen?  
  
Sonic was now hurting too bad to get up. Eggman was in attack mode and stepping away... before he ran at Sonic. And boy could he run! He was one of the fastest humans Sonic had ever seen! Just before he was at Sonic's feet, he leapt into the air, and had his legs aimed at Sonic's head, but just before they reached, Eggman pulled his legs up landing on the ground.   
  
Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. Where did Eggman get his speed? But that didn't matter because Eggman was standing with one foot atop Sonic's stomach forcing his weight onto it.  
  
"Hedgehog, I could've killed you there, but I would've rather used a rocket or laser and put you in some real pain. Unfortunately, that rocket to get your attention was the only one there. I'll let you go, but next time... Never judge an Eggman by his cover."  
  
After Eggman lifted his foot, Sonic limped a few feet and then ran home as fast as his his super sneakers would let him.  
  
The End. 


End file.
